1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic sirens of the type used in conjunction with emergency vehicles such as police cars, fire engines, ambulances, and the like, to warn of the approach of the vehicles. The sirens of the invention may be used in any application requiring a loud alerting sound and may be used in either a fixed or mobile installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, such electronic sirens have generally included a single yelp oscillator or wail oscillator. Wherein broadcasting from a microphone or a radio from emergency vehicles having mechanical sirens in contrast to electronic sirens has been required in the past, equipment to effect such broadcasting has been provided separately.